


I'd Die For John Connor

by KipRussel



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kyle's thoughts in the car factory, One Shot, Short One Shot, its so short yall its so tiny, some old writing of mine that's not much but I still dig and wanted to post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KipRussel/pseuds/KipRussel
Summary: A short glimpse into Kyle's thoughts in the factory as he and Sarah flee from the T-800.
Kudos: 10





	I'd Die For John Connor

**Author's Note:**

> This is some old writing of mine from around 2014 or 2015. It was actually going to be part of an AU that I might eventually revisit, but for now I wanted to post this little snapshot as I still really like it. Enjoy!

Kyle had been in tough situations before, but nothing like this. His right side felt like it was on fire. Pain surged through his body, and his tired mind struggled to stay alert. His heart pounded with adrenaline, and his vision blurred from the pain. Every inch of his body ached, screaming at him to rest. But he knew he couldn’t. It was still searching for them, and he had to keep Sarah safe. It might have no weapon, but they didn’t either, and he knew it didn’t amount to a fair fight. If it got to her, they’d be dead. All of Earth would be dead.

He was hardly even walking on his own. Sarah jogged through the factory with his arm over her shoulders, half supporting him, half dragging him along with her. The noise of the factory machines made it even harder to focus, but it gave them cover.

He caught sight of a pipe resting on one of the consoles. There’s their weapon. Albeit a weak one. He tugged himself away from her, stumbling as he picked it up. Sarah turned and reached to help him again, catching sight of the horrible red glow behind them. It was still far away, but not far enough. What could they do at this point but run?

The two pounded up a set of stairs, the chilling sound of metal scraping across cement still behind them. Kyle felt his stomach twist, knowing it was getting closer every second. They would both die if they didn’t get out of there. Or if Sarah would just leave him behind. He held the pipe tighter. 

It’s broken metal foot hit every step on the way up. 

_ Clang. _

Kyle fixed his stance as best he could then turned to Sarah.

“Run,” he ordered. He knew what her response was going to be, and he refused to listen. Even though it hurt her, even though it hurt him. It meant she would live. It meant the whole human race would live. Even if he... 

Sarah grit her teeth, ran halfway down the opposite stairwell, then stopped. She had to at least watch and see if she could help.

_ Clang.  _ He raised the pipe up, breathing deep, steadying himself.  _ Clang. _ There were those red eyes. The faux human skull.  _ Clang. _ The same kind he’d seen hurt and kill so many. 

_ Clang.  _

And he was going to embed the pipe as deep as he could into that metal chassis. 


End file.
